Cinderella OHSHC Style
by Belgian Waffle
Summary: Just as the title proclaims, a fairy tale play of Cinderella but with an Ouran twist. HaruhiMori


**This work of fiction is actually a play. Please keep this in mind as you read. It is formatted as a play and thus may read differently from the stories here you are used to reading. **

**Dislcaimer: Bisco Hatori owns OHSHC**

**Act I**

A revolving floor rises as an eerie laughter echoes through the air. A girl with sandy brown hair is seen rotating on the platform.

RENGE: _Once upon a time, there lived a widow with her three daughters. This woman was exceptionally cruel, but only towards one daughter, her stepdaughter to be precise. She forced this girl to do all the house chores and work to pay the bills. This is where our story begins…_

**Scene One**

(Stage curtains are drawn back to reveal a beautiful painted sunrise of orange, yellow, pink, blue, and purple blending behind a watery sun, slowly lifting itself up to reveal all its glory. The melody of birds singing their own tunes drifts from behind the stage. A medium sized farmhouse rests on a gorgeous green carpet of grass. A door opens at the back revealing a girl of fifteen, exiting.)

HARUHI (bored and monotone): Hello, beautiful world. Hello, blue bird.

BLUE BIRD: Chirp chirp chirp!

(Music starts to play.)

HARUHI: Good morning, good morning. We're talking the whole night through… (record needle scratches the record as HARUHI remains lip syncing. Another song quickly begins.) Oh Mr. Blue Bird on my shoulder. What's up Mr. Blue Bird? It's the truth, it's actual… (Music comes to an abrupt stop. HARUHI glances to the side to find a stage hand holding up a sign to skip the intro song). I guess I should take care of the chores.

STEP-SISTER KAORU: Cinderella! Where are you? I need you to buy some instant coffee!

STEP-SISTER HIKARU: Hurry it up! We want to have some while our breakfast is still hot!

(A basket is dropped down onto the nearby table from above.)

_(HARUHI waves them off as she picks up the basket and exits.)_

**Scene Two**

RENGE: _Sometime later in another place, a palace stands tall and proud. A worried king paces before his bed._

KING TAMAKI: Hunny! Hunny!

(enter HUNNY)

HUNNY (holding BUN BUN and licking an ice cream cone): Yes, Tama-chan?

KING TAMAKI (twirls to show off his majestic clothing and runs his fingers through his bangs): Bring my son to me.

HUNNY: As you wish.

RENGE: _Strangely enough, flowers decorated his words and image, leaving the king bewildered but without comment considering his own roses. Of course, we all know Hunny's border is much more creative than that faker's, Tamaki._

King Tamaki huddles in a dark corner, hugging his knees to his chest.

(HUNNY exits to the left).

Scene Three

_(Inside a kendo dojo_.)

MORI (practicing kendo moves): …..

HUNNY: Takashi, Tama-chan is requesting to see you!

MORI: Yeah. (He then takes a few more swings)

_(Back at the farmhouse.)_

HARUHI: Here is your coffee. I seriously don't know why you don't go and get it yourself.

STEP-SISTER HIKARU (grins): Because we enjoy making you do the work. Not to mention, we don't know anything about the ways of commoners.

HARUHI: Then learn how to do it. By the time this story ends, you'll need someone else to take care of your grocery shopping.

STEP-SISTER KAORU: Don't spoil the ending for the readers! They don't know that.

HARUHI (indifferent): Anyone who has either seen the movies or read fanfics of fluff should know what will eventually happen.

(HARUHI sits down to pick up a book.)

BOTH STEP-SISTERS: Must you always be so indifferent to everything? Haruhi, you should at least try to play your role.

HARUHI: Why are we even doing this? I've got better things to do not to mention a meat sale is coming up in a few hours and I don't want to miss out on it.

_(A beautiful black haired woman, who looks nothing like her daughters even her 'real' daughters enters, which makes everyone, including the author, question genetics.)_

MOTHER KYOYA (begins to write in a notebook): That will be a hundred dollars added to your debt.

HARUHI: What for?

MOTHER KYOYA: You are wasting _on the clock_ time by reading. Another hundred dollars added to your debt.

HARUHI (quickly stands to serve her mother and sisters): …….

MOTHER KYOYA: Did you hear that the palace is holding a ball in honor of the king's son?

BOTH STEP-SISTERS (in unison): No.

MOTHER KYOYA (hides half of his face behind a black, lacey fan with his glasses reflecting the light): I would like for you girls to go.

BOTHER STEP-SISTERS: Why? We don't care about some prince.

HARUHI (clears away the dishes not caring about the topic. She glances at the clock hoping the AUTHOR would keep the promise for the play to end before the meat sale does)

MOTHER KYOYA (pushes up his glasses): Do not argue, I want you to dress your best for tomorrow night. Your mother will be conducting business transactions with several clients at the ball, and if either of you marry the prince our profit level will increase 75 percent.

STEP-SISTER HIKARU (flings an arm over Haruhi's shoulders): I guess that means you're going to be busy tonight. We are going to pull an all nighter..

(the curtain is drawn)

**Act II**

RENGE (leans in to get a better view of the stage from her rotating platform): _The sisters worked hard all night and so forth to have the dresses made to perfection. There was some left over material. Soon, the next day dawned and the evil step mother and sisters departed leaving a sad Cinderella behind._

**Scene One**

HARUHI (putting on a jacket while running out of the house): I've got to make that meat sale or it will all be sold out!

_(HARUHI makes it for the sale on the other side of the stage and walks home with a contented smile.)_

HARUHI: I almost didn't make it. Thankfully, I managed to grab the last of the meat.

RENGE (holds her hands under her chin): _In the middle of the road, a puff of smoke appeared. A beautiful person appears wearing a fluffy dress and wings. In hand, a wand sparkles with glitter to simulate magic._

HARUHI (continues walking, oblivious to the strange phenomenon)

FAIRY GODMOTHER RANKA: Do not fear, Cinderella. I, your fairy godmother, am here to grant your wish. (He notices that CINDERELLA is almost home. A huge sweatdrop forms on the back of his head. With his wings working overtime, he flies over to her.) Cinderella?

HARUHI (finally notices): What?

FAIRY GODMOTHER RANKA: I am here to grant your wish. What would you like?

HARUHI (continues to walk by): I really don't want anything.

FAIRY GODMOTHER RANKA (stops, placing a hand on her arm): Sweetie…. You are so…CUTE!!

(FAIRY GODMOTHER RANKA hugs HARUHI tightly while HARUHI remains indifferent)

RENGE (points wildly in another direction as another background falls in front of the scene): _While the Fairy Godmother continues to hug his adorable Cinderella to death and Haruhi struggling to get out so the meat doesn't spoil, we set our sights back to the palace._

KING TAMAKI (gives a puppy dog face): What do you think, son? Isn't this party the best idea daddy could come up with?

MORI: (sits in silence on his throne): Yeah.

KING TAMAKI: You know you can have your pick of any beautiful maiden from our lands.

(KING TAMAKI stands and moves over to a small group to become a better host to his guests)

MORI: ….

**Scene Two**

RENGE: _After much trouble and stuff, the fairy godmother managed to dress and push Haruhi into a large pumpkin carriage._

HARUHI (upset mumbling): I can't believe I was forced to do this. I was hoping to make that new dish with that meat. (the carriage rocked, driven by a headless horseman, toward the palace)

RENGE (A background falls again on cue):_ We are sent back to the palace ballroom, where all the girls have heart-shaped eyes as they goggle at the taciturn prince._

KING TAMAKI (gazes up from below a goblet filled with apple juice): Princess, are you enjoying the party?

(BRIDE CHOICE # 1 swoons over the flowery boarder framing King Tamaki)

KING TAMAKI: Would you like a sip from my goblet? We could be indirectly kissing.

BRIDE CHOICE # 1 (screams as she nearly faints): King Tamaki, I am here as a bride choice for your son.

KING TAMAKI: Have no fear, Princess, I am only wanting to help ease your nervousness. Such beauty such as yourself should always remain confident and glamorous. Watch and observe.

(KING TAMAKI sweeps down in a chair, his legs crossed and he holds the princess's hand. Imaginary sweat sparkles around his head with a pink/white scenery behind him much to the thanks of the two Step-Sisters, who also work for the special effects)

**Scene Three**

RENGE: _Meanwhile, our hesitant Cinderella arrives at the palace. She hoists up her long skirts afraid of tripping over them as she ascends the numerous stairs that reach the number of fifty._

HARUHI (out of breath): Why did the author have to make so many stairs for story? (a crack of thunder is heard and she stiffens in fear) I have a bad feeling I know where the story is headed.

RENGE (holds her hands clasped together in obsessive adoration): _As our reluctant heroine arrives at the top of the stairs, she enters the palace. Up ahead, she spots even more stairs but these are carpeted. Sighing with frustration, she starts her climb of two hundred more stairs._

HARUHI (sweat pouring down her face): Damn rich bastards!

RENGE (points to the other end of the stage): _Back to the party, our gracious and FAKE king is hosting his many female guests both old and young._

KING TAMAKI: Has daddy's little boy picked his bride?

(KING TAMAKI sits on his throne. He kisses his hand and blows a kiss to his now growing fans while winking adding to the superficial effect of a handsome host.)

MORI: ….

(MORI blankly stares at everything. He looks over to find HUNNY hugging his BUN BUN. HUNNY sits at the dessert table feasting on the delicacies shocking the entire palace once more on the mysteriousness of why HUNNY never gets sick or fat from the amount of sugar and starch intake.)

KING TAMAKI: You know, son, this party isn't only for finding a future wife but to help prepare you for becoming a king. Our kingdom, Ouran, is defined by 1) prestigious families, 2) wealth, and 3) the prosperous people that have much time on their hands. Therefore, our sole duty is to give hospitality to lovely ladies, who also have much time on their hands, and to profit off them. That is the main reason why our lands have always been so prosperous.

(MORI nods instead of saying the usual, 'yeah')

RENGE (turning her attention to a sudden figure alone in a spotlight on stage): _A huffing and puffing fifteen- year-old girl struggles toward the top of the many stairs. She sits at the top glaring down the long trek._

HARUHI: How do the nobles always managed to walk up those stairs without looking so flushed?

(The second HARUHI finished voicing her thoughts, a few nobles – or as HARUHI would prefer to call it, 'Damn rich, bastards' – almost walked by her but as her luck would have it, it was her STEP-SISTERS and MOTHER)

MOTHER KYOYA (raises a small black book of rules): Rule number seventeen, you are not suppose to be at the party. I shall add another two hundred to your debt.

STEP-SISTER KAORU: Haruhi, what are you doing here? Why are your shoes missing?

HARUHI (red-faced from both exhaustion and anger): I'm going to kill the author and my godmother. It's because I couldn't wear those stilettos while climbing those damn stairs!

STEP-SISTER HIKARU: You look horrible. Were you so desperate to see high society that you had to kill yourself while doing it?

(Both STEP-SISTERS hug their poor, unfortunate sister while voicing their concerns. Fake tears pool at the side of their eyes while HARUHI glares)

HARUHI: No, I was forced here by a fairy godmother then I had to climb up over two hundred stairs! Why do you rich bastards need so many stairs?!

STEP-SISTER HIKARU (confused): We don't climb stairs; we used the elevator at the main entrance.

STEP-SISTER KAORU: The stairs is a decoration to make the houses bigger and more pristine. Didn't you see the elevator?

HARUHI: ….

RENGE: _As the Step-Sisters try to hold Haruhi back from killing the author, we travel back to the ballroom. Tamaki is still hosting his many guests and Mori has actually moved!_

MORI (stands next to a happily, sitting boy, HUNNY. Several servings of dessert had already been devoured by the small Lolita boy): Mitsukuni, don't forget to brush .

RENGE: _Haruhi FINALLY enters the room. The Step-Sisters did a make-over for her._

(HARUHI frowns as her STEP-SISTERS hang on her trying to explain simple things that the poor unfortunate commoner mind would not understand. Her stomach growls)

BOTH STEP-SISTERS (grab her hands showing her to the thousands of food selections): Here you go, Haruhi.

(HARUHI eyes sparkle and mesmerized, a bit of drool seeping from the corner of her mouth. The STEP-SISTERS take pity on the desolate commoner)

BOTH STEP-SISTERS (they hug her again in pity): You poor girl

RENGE: _While King Tamaki is hosting a group of swooning girls, the extremely feminine king spots a girl piling her plate up with ootoro._

HARUHI: I can't believe this spread! Now, I don't feel that this trip or play is a waste of time.

(AUTHOR sweatdrops)

KING TAMAKI (liquefies himself next to HARUHI but HARUHI is too busy placing various samples on her plate to notice): Hello, princess, and what may your name be?

(HARUHI ignores the rabble of rich people)

KING TAMAKI (thinks to self): I guess she's shy.

(KING TAMAKI lays a hand on her shoulder to get her attention not realizing the mistake of such an action would cause. HARUHI turns a cold glare onto him)

RENGE (grins self-righteously): _While the poor, shocked king dissolves into ash and his fan girls squeal with excitement on the cute new move of their king, Haruhi walks over to an empty table. There sat a boy eating the last of his cake, and a tall man standing next to him._

HARUHI: Hello, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai, I guess everyone from the Host Club was dragged into this horror of a fic.

HUNNY (smiles, calling forth the flowery border while munching happily on the rest of his cake): I don't mind, the author is allowing me to eat all the cake that I want.

MORI: …

(HARUHI shrugs and is about to eat her first taste of ootoro when THE KING announced for his son to dance with his choice of bride. MORI grabs HARUHI to dance across the floor. HARUHI continues holding onto the ootoro, gazing lovingly at the sushi. All the girls, who think that HARUHI is a boy, believe HARUHI was gazing at MORI creating a Moe moment)

RANDOM BRIDE CHOICE OF GROUP (screams, pulsing hearts for her eyes): MOE!

RANDOM BRIDE CHOICE GROUP (in unison with fiery passion burning in their eyes): Ahhhh! MOE!

KING TAMAKI (watches as his son dances with a beautiful princess): Daddy is so happy for you. (a surge of jealousy races up through his veins, tears stream down his cheeks as he walks over to the dancing couple) Daddy will NOT allow this!

RENGE (as if announcing a sports game): _Now as Tamaki is about to cut in, the Step-Sisters intervene by racing by and grabbing the jealous king._

HARUHI: Umm, Mori, I don't suppose you could bend down a bit so I can bite into the ootoro?

MORI: Yeah.

(MORI begins to bend, when the fighting KING and STEP-SISTERS collide into the poor unexpected couple, knocking the couple down. The ootoro flies threw the air and lands on the ground where the other dancers step all over the defenseless giant tuna. HARUHI watched in horror as her only piece of pure ecstasy vanished before her eyes)

RENGE (still using her sports announcer tone): _Our heroine has hot tears forming on the edge of her eyes as Mori helps her up. She flees the room as the clock nears a time the author sets for the story, which will remain unknown other than the author. Thunder rolls louder as the heroine runs outside in anger._

HARUHI (glares out into the night, too upset to notice the weather change until it was too late. The door closed behind her locking her outside): EEP! Help! Let me in!

(HARUHI looks around to find a smaller building – by rich, damn bastard standards – and houses herself inside)

**Scene Four**

RENGE (solemn): _Some time has passed as Haruhi was huddled in a corner under some towels. Thunder sounds so close to the building that it shakes. _

_(HARUHI screams as tears fall down her face)_

MORI: Haruhi

(MORI closes the dojo room behind him and sits next to HARUHI)

HARUHI: Mori-sempai?

(Thunder roars once more causing HARUHI to jump into the big man's arms. She clings to him as if she were drowning, and he was the lifeboat)

MORI (holds her in a secured embrace): ….

RENGE (excited): _As our heroine leaves several fan girls and possibly boy readers in a pool of ultimate jealousy and seething with hatred, she falls asleep on Mori's lap while the stoic man gazes at nothing in particular while petting her hair._

KING TAMAKI (somewhat miffed, shakes his fist at the rotating platform): Wait, the story can't end here. We haven't even done the shoe fitting or anything! We must have my son find his princess before we have a happily ever after!

(RENGE slams a chair at TAMAKI'S face as she forces the camera to view inside the kendo dojo)

HARUHI (wakes up, disoriented): Mori-sempai, what are you doing here?

MORI (holds out a plate with a napkin on top): …

(HARUHI puzzled, takes the offered plate. HARUHI peels back the napkin to find five ootoro resting on the plate. She glances up in shock to the quiet, smiling man)

HARUHI (blushes): Thank you.

(MORI pats her head)

RENGE:_ So, the prince offered ootoro instead of a shoe to his princess._

_(Old Classic music plays as the curtains fall into place hiding the actors and actresses. The lone rotating platform slowly revolves into the floor again. A giant rose fills up the screen and twirls as its petals break apart leaving a pink and white background with a golden frame centered in the middle. "And they lived happily ever after. The End.")_

**AN: I seriously love this anime, and I even gotten CyleFlynt hooked, which she blames me constantly. Bisco was a genius when she came up with the ideas for this story. A story with an excellent plot, and the characters are believable but with loveable personalities An anime I would recommend to anyone. The protagonist was perfectly portrayed, and one of my favorites in anime.**

**Now, onward to another important detail. My editor had been tearing hair out of her scalp as I bug her constantly with the progress of the story. I would highly recommend that you thank her because all of the stories that you love, the stories would not be posted if not for her. Go and R&R her stories. You think my writing was nice? Her's are even better.**


End file.
